Mary's Song
by JonasBigTime0916
Summary: A Nick Jonas one shot based on the Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song.


**She said, I was seven and you were nine**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined**

**In the sky, the pretty lights**

"_Hey Nicky," a seven year old Kaitlin called to her best friend as she saw him walk out of his front door across the street._

"_Katie, I thought I told you not to call me Nicky! It was cool when I was younger, but I'm nine now and it's not cool anymore," he complained walking to her, but not before looking both ways on the not so crowded street of Wyckoff, New Jersey._

_She frowned, "I'm sorry Nick."_

_The nine year old looked to his best friend and couldn't help but feel bad as he noticed the sad look that adorned her face, _

"_It's alright Katie," he paused sighing, knowing that he was probably going to regret this later, but still he continued, "you can call me Nicky." She looked up to meet his face as a wide smile took over her face._

"_But," he said quickly after, "You're the ONLY one that's allowed to call me that." Hearing this caused the smile on her face to grow bigger, if that was even possible as she flung herself into his arms hugging him as if it would be the last time._

"_So, the reason I was coming over to begin with," he spoke gaining her attention, "was I thought I'd try to teach you how to play the guitar, since you haven't stopped bugging me," he grinned, kidding with her._

"_Yayy," she shouted_

"_Look at the sky Nick, isn't it pretty? All the different pinks and oranges you can even start to see the stars," Katie explained to him. He just looked at her and smiled, before noticing his parents and hers talking together on the Jonas' front porch._

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love **

**And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes **

**And said 'Oh, my, my, my'**

"_You know," Paul Jonas said to Andy O'Reilly looking across the yard at the two young children, "someday when they're older, I swear those two are going to fall in love and get married."_

_Andy looked at the two, then back at Paul smirking as well. "I wouldn't doubt it. Sure they're two years apart, but that doesn't mean anything anymore. You know what they say, a best friend makes the best lover, and those two are definitely best friends, no matter what anyone says."_

_Liz O'Reilly and Denise Jonas shared a knowing smile. "Boys, relax. They're only seven and nine. I think there's enough time for you to dream about your children getting married when they're actually older," Liz scolded the two grown men._

**Took me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me**

**You never did, you never did**

"_Nicky! Leave me alone! I didn't mean to mess up your notebook!" Katie shouted as she ran up the tree house in the Jonas' backyard._

"_Katie! I swear if you mess with my stuff again, I will beat you up!" he shouted back following her up the stairs._

"_I'm sorry Nick, please don't beat me up," she cried as she sat in the corner, knees up to her chest, hoping that he really wouldn't beat her up._

_He looked at her with a sad face, and felt a wave of guilt travel through him. "It's alright Katie, I'm not going to beat you up, I promise."_

**Take me back when our world was one block wide**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**

**Just two kids, you and I **

**Oh, my, my, my**

_The newly ten year old Nick and eight year old Katie were sitting on the back porch of Katie's house watching everyone around them interact, while playing a game of truth or dare._

"_Dare," Nick answered confidently._

_Katie had a smug look on her face as she turned to him._

"_I dare you to kiss me."_

_He looked at her in disbelief, wondering if he really should do it. The duo sat for a minute before he finally decided it was now or never. He slowly started to lean in, and just as his lips were going to come in contact with hers, she got up and ran around the yard._

"_Katie!" he yelled after her, "what are you doing?"_

_She turned around and immaturely stuck her tongue out at him. _

"_I don't want to kiss you Nicky, you have cooties!" She ran behind Denise's legs holding tight to her second mother as Nick arrived in front of them._

"_Nick honey, leave her alone," Denise scolded. _

"_But mommy," he whined_

_She shook her head, "But nothing Nicholas, go help your father bring the stuff inside please."_

_Pouting, Nick walked away to help his father._

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shinned, like pretty lights**

"_Are you excited to see Katie again Nick?" Joe asked his younger brother as they were waiting in the airport for her to arrive. This was the first time that the Jonas family was seeing her again after a year of being on tour. Nick had to admit, he was a little nervous because the last time he saw her, he felt something different, but he just pushed it aside not paying it much attention._

"_Are you kidding Joe? Of course I'm excited to see her! It's the first time in over a year. I haven't seen her since before my 17__th__ birthday, and now I'm 18," he exclaimed. Luckily it was a really late night, and there weren't too many fans that they've encountered, so that caused the excitement to shine through him even more._

"_Is that her?" Big Rob asked the boys as he pointed to a small petite girl with brown shoulder length curly hair walking around looking for her bag. Nick began walking towards her, but suddenly stopped when she turned and their eyes met. He felt his breath catch in his throat as his chocolate eyes met her mocha ones. He felt that they were the only ones in the room. He let his eyes wander from hers down her athletic frame, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a red cami tank top and a pair of simple blue jeans, but she looked absolutely amazing to him. She did have makeup on, but it was so light, you could barely tell, her natural beauty was just unbelievable. _

"_Nick!" Joe whispered yelled into his brothers ear, "stop staring dude, I think you're going to put a hole through the poor girl. Just go up and say "hey" and then hug her like you always do. Oh, and wipe that drool off your face," he smirked at the last sentence._

_Nick as so caught up in trying to control himself that he didn't even see Katie come over to them._

_She smiled brightly at him before turning to give a small smile to Joe. _

"_Hey Nicky," she smirked, knowing he still didn't really like the nickname, but he would deal with it just for her._

"_Hey," he quietly responded, blushing a little, although he wasn't quite sure why._

_Joe, Nick, Katie and Big Rob grabbed her bags and made their way out to the car waiting for them. She would be spending the next few months with them, as a sort of gift for Nick's 18__th__ birthday. Her parents would soon be coming out to Texas, unbeknown to Katie that they were getting the final details done on selling their house back in Jersey and moving into the house next door to the Jonas'. _

"_So Katie," Joe started striking up conversation. "What have you been up to lately? I'd also like to point out that you've grown up in the past year and a half, and when I say that, I mean it in a very, very good way," he winked, "and I think Nicholas over here agrees with me, don't you little brother?"_

_Katie couldn't help but blush as she looked towards Nick who also had red tinted cheeks. She turned back to look at Big Rob, whom she hadn't even said hello to yet._

"_Hey Big Rob!" she greeted cheerfully, "how are you?"_

_He smiled in the rearview mirror at her, "I've been great Katie, how about you?" _

"_Great, I'm really glad I have some time with these so called "men" though. I haven't seen them in forever," she smirked as she called them "men", considering Nick just turned 18 about a week ago._

"_Hey now, I take offense to that Kate, I'm more of a man than Joe will ever be," Nick laughed as he looked between his brother and best friend._

"_Whatever Nick, you keep telling yourself that," Joe laughed._

_As Katie and Nick engaged into their own conversation in the back seat, Joe and Big Rob had one of their own._

"_You know Big Rob," Joe started subtly looking towards the two in the back, "Nick just needs to tell her don't you think?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, and personally, I like Katie a hell of a lot more than Miley. She's a lot nicer and much more polite. She makes Nick happier than ever when they're together. I can definitely see her being the only Mrs. Nicholas Jonas," he replied smiling as he talked quietly making sure the duo didn't hear him. Joe nodded agreeing wholeheartedly with the big man._

"_Oh my, Katie is that really you?" Denise asked running up to the young girl as she entered the house. She nodded and accepted the hug as she put her arms around the women that has always been her second mother._

"_My how you've grown sweetheart! You are becoming such a beautiful young woman!" Katie blushed, as she smiled._

"_Thanks Denise,"_

"_Hey Paul," she greeted her second father as he walked through the door to the living room with open arms._

"_How's my favorite daughter doing?" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her._

"_I'm great, so glad to be back, I've missed you guys."_

_Before Paul could get a word in, Katie felt something grab onto her legs. She looked down and was met with the youngest Jonas, whom she liked to call "Tigger" because he enjoys bouncing around a lot, and has so much energy._

"_Hey Tigger, how's it goin'?"_

"_KATIE! I'VE MISSED YOU!" he exclaimed to the young girl. _

"_Well," Paul spoke, "I think Tank speaks for all of us when he says he missed you, because honey, we've ALL missed you."_

"_Nick honey, why don't you go get her settled into your room," his mother asked politely, "I'm sure she's tired from the trip."_

_He nodded his head as he grabbed her back and led her up the stairs to his room, which would also be hers for the next few months._

"_Wow Nicky," she gasped as he opened the door to the room, "I'm impressed, it's actually clean," she laughed as she nudged him lightly._

_Nick nodded as he laughed quietly to himself. "Yeah Kare Bear, it's clean. I didn't want you to have to see all of my clothes all over the place."_

"_Is there really a need for you to call me Kare Bear?"_

"_Is there really a need for you to call me Nicky?"_

_She stood there staring at her best friend as he shut the door to his room, watching as he walked closer to her pulling her into his strong arms._

"_Point taken Nick, I guess I'm just gonna have to deal with it huh?" she asked as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, allowing her fingers to thread through his luscious curls._

"_I've missed you so much Kate, you have no idea."_

_She sighed in contentment as she pulled away to look into his eyes._

"_I've missed you too Nick. Things haven't been the same since I saw you last. School's been a pain because all the girls are mad that I won't give them your number, so they keep telling me I don't really know you and I'm just making it all up. It's just really-"_

_She was cut off by Nick placing a light kiss to her forehead. _

"_Relax Kate. You know the truth and that's all that matters. Do you really care what those girls think of you? The Kaitlin that I know doesn't, so unless this is a new Kaitlin, I don't want to hear it. Understood?"_

_She nodded before placing her head on his strong shoulder._

_He maneuvered the two of them over to the bed and sat down with her in his lap. They were quiet for awhile just soaking up the fact that they were finally back together, Nick knowing that they would never be apart again, whereas Kaitlin was taking in her time with him, hoping that it would never end._

"_Katie?" Nick suddenly asked his voice quiet trying not to ruin the moment._

"_Hmm," she asked lifting her head slightly from his shoulder._

"_I love you," he told her looking into her eyes. She was silent for a moment, thinking that he'd continue, and he did._

"_I love you Katie, and I don't mean as my best friend. I mean obviously I love you as my best friend, but since the last time you came to visit, I've been feeling something completely different for you, and seeing you tonight at the airport just made it that much clearer. I'm in love with you Kate, I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life. We've been through everything together, and I want it to continue that way. I'm pretty sure you feel the same because let's face it, I'm good at things like this," he paused to take in the moment of her laugh._

_He slowly lowered his face to hers, waiting for her to object to his next move. When she didn't, he softly placed his lips to hers, the two sharing their first kiss. It wasn't rough, it was a passionate kiss, Nick just showing her how much she truly means to him._

_He pulled away slightly, leaving his forehead against hers. "Katie, will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked after she recovered from the kiss. She looked into his eyes and saw everything that she's dreamed about having. A white house with a picket fence, kids running around in the backyard, everything that she's ever dreamed about, she sees with him. She knew what her answer was going to be._

_She smiled before placing her lips on his once more. "Yes," she whispered as she pulled back slightly._

_The look on his face was priceless, pure ecstasy. He smiled bright as he pulled her in for another kiss, this one harder and more intense. When they were through, they decided that they were going to go down and tell his family that they were together, hoping that they would all be supportive._

**And our daddies used to talk about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fallen in love**

**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my, my, my**

"_Mom, dad, Kev, Joe!" he shouted walking into the living room not seeing his parents sitting there._

"_Chill son, we're right here, what's up?" his father asked glancing at the two teens intertwined fingers._

"_Well, uhh, Katie and I are-"Nick started, lifting up their joined hands, only to be interrupted by Joe. "You two are FINALLY together aren't you?" he exclaimed._

_The couple blushed, before nodding their heads at the same time, soon engulfed in a hug by Denise._

"_All that we have to say kids is first, congratulations, and second, it's about time!" Paul told them._

"_No pun intended right dad?" Nick asked laughing at his 'it's about time' remark._

"_No pun intended Nicholas," he father smirked._

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two A.M riding in your truck**

**And all I need is you next to me**

"_Nick, I was supposed to be home by midnight, it's already 12:30, my parents are going to kill me," Katie explained to her boyfriend of about a year as they were driving around the river in his grandfather's old beat up truck._

_He just smiled at her as he laced his fingers through hers, "Don't worry about it babe, I talked to your parents, and they said that as long as you're home sometime, I can keep you out as late as I want. I have to go back on tour next week and they want us to spend as much time together as we can, and this is one way to do it."_

"_I love you," she said quietly trying not to ruin the precious moment between the two._

_Nick looked to his left and lifted their intertwined hands up to his lips gently placing a kiss on each of her knuckles. "I love you too," he replied once he finished kissing each one._

"_I wish school was over so I could go on tour with you," she sighed. That was the deal that the Jonas family and the O'Reilly family made, that Katie would be allowed on tour as soon as she finished school, and at the moment she was only half way through her Senior Year of High School._

"_It'll happen sweetheart, don't you worry. You'll be out of school by the time we go on our next tour, and my bunk is definitely ready to be shared," he smirked. "It's January right now, and school gets out in June, that's only 6 months, and I'll be calling you so often while we're gone until March that you'll get sick of me and won't even want to go on tour," he chuckled._

_She looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding?" she asked. "I'll always want to go on tour with you. How could you even think I'd get sick of you, I love you too much," she told the boy, well now "man."_

_Nick just looked at her and smiled as they continued their drive._

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**

**You stayed outside 'till the morning light**

**Oh my, my, my, my**

"_Nick how could you?" Katie screamed at him outside of her house. No one was home at the moment which is probably a good thing._

"_Katie, I didn't kiss her, you know magazines and paparazzi just like to cause trouble! You can even ask Miley, she was on tour with us the entire time, she is your best friend after all. She knows I didn't kiss Selena, and you should know I would never do that to you Kate. You know you mean the world to me. If you asked me to, I'd give up my career for you and you know it. I would never go and stoop that low and kiss any other girl but you. I love you Kaitlin Elizabeth O'Reilly, more than you'll ever know," he pleaded with her, basically down on his knees._

_She looked at him before finally letting the tears spill from her eyes. Nick took a few steps closer to try and wipe away the tears, but she took a few steps back._

"_Don't touch me," she whispered harshly as she walked backwards to the front door, opening it and then slamming it shut, without kissing him goodnight for the first time since they got together._

"_Nick?" Katie's father asked when they arrived home around midnight, "what are you doing out here?"_

_The nineteen year old boy looked at his girlfriends' father with tears in his eyes, and then looked back. He couldn't speak, and he didn't know what to do. He ended up spilling his heart to him, hoping that maybe he'd be able to help._

"_Well son, I'm not sure what to tell you, but I do know that you and my daughter are meant to be together, and you'll work it out, I promise," he explained as he gave his shoulder a light squeeze before going into the house. _

"_You're more than welcome to stay out here tonight if you want, would you like me to bring you a blanket?"_

_Nick just nodded thankful that he was such an understanding man._

_The next morning as Nick slept on the front porch swing he felt the blanket that covered him lift off of his slightly chilled body. He looked up and saw his girlfriend; at least he hoped that she was still his girlfriend. She looked at him with a sad smile before motioning for him to move his legs and taking a seat next to him._

"_What's going on?" he asked not looking at her._

_She moved her hands to his face so they were looking at each other. Holding his head in her hands she began to speak._

"_I heard everything you said to my dad last night. I'm sorry I didn't believe you Nick. I know I'm stupid sometimes and this just happened to be one of those times. I also did end up calling Miley, she told me everything that you told me and more. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I love you and hope that you can forgive me," she spoke softly._

_Nick didn't say anything, all he did was connect her lips to his and kiss her with as much love as he could, proving that she's the only one for him._

"_You don't need to apologize to me baby. I love you."_

_She put her forehead to his, "I love you too."_

**A few years had gone and come around**

**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**

**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

"_So we'll see you kids in a few days?" Liz asked her daughter and boyfriend, sending Nick a knowing smile._

"_Yup," he answered, "I'll have her back on Sunday night. I just want to spend some time with her for her 21__st__ birthday."_

_Andy shook Nick's hand, "Take care of my daughter Nick. I know she'll say yes, but please be careful, you remember what Jersey's like."_

_Nick nodded, "Yes sir. You both will be at our favorite spot in town tomorrow night right? I don't want you or my family to miss this,"_

"_Of course we'll be there Nick, we wouldn't miss it for anything, you got the park so it'll be blocked off tomorrow right?"_

"_Yup, everything's all set, I'll see you tomorrow night."_

"_Bye Daddy, I love you," Katie said to her father giving him a big hug._

"_I love you too sweetheart, I'll see you Sunday."_

_The duo walked out of the Texas home on their way to the airport._

"_Where are we going Nick?" she asked him curiously._

"_Jersey," was he all he answered, and her face light up like a little child in a candy store._

"_You're taking me back to New Jersey? Nick I haven't been there since I moved 5 years ago! I love you," she shouted and threw her arms around his neck._

"_You wanna go to our favorite spot in the park?" Nick asked her taking her hand in his and leading the way not even waiting for her answer._

_He led her to a little bench by the lake that they used to go to when they were little and sat down looking at the stars._

"_Katie?" Nick asked trying to gain her attention as he quickly felt his pocket to make sure it was still there._

_She nodded her head against his shoulder to let him know that she was listening._

_He lifted her head, stood up and got down on one knee, kneeling in front of her, with their families behind the bench where she couldn't see._

"_Ever since I was nine and you were seven, I've always had a thing for you. When I turned twelve I realized that I was starting to crush on you, and finally when you were sixteen and I was eighteen I figured out that the strange feelings I've been having weren't just some little crush, they were love." He could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes as he took her hand in his, pulling the box from his pocket._

"_I love you Katie, and I guess I always have. When I was with Miley, she knew how much I loved you before I even did. When she broke up with me she told me, 'go get your girl Nick,' and you have no idea how happy I was to hear her say that. I know we've had our ups and downs in the five years we've been together, but there's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to raise my kids in the same neighborhood we grew up in, give them everything that we had. Kaitlin Elizabeth O'Reilly, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box containing the beautiful diamond ring. Katie looked at him in shock not being able to get any words out, before she said yes about a million and one times._

"_YES, YES, YES, YES, of course I'll marry you Nick!" and she jumped into his waiting arms wrapping her legs around his waist crushing his lips with her own, only to be interrupted by people cheering, and clapping._

_She turned to look behind her and was met with her mother and father, along with the entire Jonas clan, including Kevin and Danielle's two kids, Jessica and Tommy, as well as Joe and his wife Kara._

"_What are you all doing here?" she asked confused, looking to her fiancé, who had a grin on his face._

"_Did you plan this?" she asked._

_He nodded. "You bet'cha I did."_

_She kissed him again, "I love you so much," she said before running to show off her ring to her mother, Denise, Danielle and Kara._

"_Congrats little brother," Kevin said giving him a pat on the back._

"_Thanks Kev," he replied, looking at the beautiful woman that would be his for the rest of his life._

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle **

**The whole town came and our mamas cried**

**You said I do and I did too**

"_Do you, Kaitlin Elizabeth O'Reilly take Nicholas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Paul asked his soon to be daughter in law._

_She had a huge smile on her face, one that was so contagious; the entire church was smiling as well._

"_I do," she answered as she turned toward Nick._

"_And do you, Nicholas Jerry Jonas take Kaitlin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Paul asked his son in front of the whole town of Wyckoff, New Jersey in the church where the kids grew up._

_Nick looked from his father to the woman standing before him as he grinned, nodded then said those two little words that mean everything._

"_I do."_

_Paul smiled as he said the next phrase, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Son, you may kiss your bride."_

_It didn't take Nick long to take his new wife into his arms and kiss her with as much passion as he could muster at that one moment, ignoring everyone that was there._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Jerry Jonas!" Hearing this, the entire room erupted into even more cheers if that was possible as Nick took Katie's hand in his and they walked down the aisle together._

"_I love you," he whispered in her ear as they were sitting in the limo waiting to take them to the park that held so many memories._

_She smiled giving him a light kiss before resting her head on his shoulder again. "I love you too."_

**Take me back where we met so many years before**

**We will rock our babies on that very front porch**

**After all this time, you and I**

_As Nick got out of his car he was greeted with the vision of his wife and their four month old daughter Hannah sitting on the front porch, Katie attempting to rock her to sleep._

"_Hey sweetie," he greeted kissing her cheek lightly sitting next to her, then kissing his daughters forehead._

"_Where's Will?" he asked referring to their 2 year old son._

_She looked at him as he gently took Hannah from her arms, tucking her safely into his own. "He's inside already put in bed, you should go say goodnight to him," she instructed as she stood up waiting for him to follow._

_Before going into their sons room, Nick walked to their own bedroom where he put Hannah into her crib, tucking her in and turning on the soft recording of Nick singing her favorite lullaby, "Return to Pooh's Corner." After tucking in their little princess they walked across the hall to Will's room, trying to be very quiet as to not wake him._

"_He looks so peaceful," Nick observed, walking over and stroking his cheek before kissing his forehead._

"_I know, he's looking more and more like his father every day," Katie commented as she looked at the curls on his tiny head._

"_Well, they both look just like their mother," he responded pulling her close to him. "We make some pretty amazing looking kids," he chuckled._

_She laughed along with him as the two walked down the stairs into the living room taking a seat on the couch. They sat quietly for a little while before Katie broke the silence._

"_How's the CD coming?"_

_He sighed in contentment before answering. "It's coming along great, but Kev, Joe and I were talking today and we're thinking that this is going to be the last CD. I mean, we're all older now, and we all have families, and it's killing us to have to leave them for tour. We had our run, but it's time for us to settle down now. Kevin's gonna be 30, and Joe's 28 almost 29, and I'm gonna be 26, it's just time."_

_She nodded, "I know you're going to miss it, but Danielle, Kara and I are going to support you three boys in everything you do, you know that right?"_

_He gently kissed her lips, "Of course, I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Besides, we talked about starting our own label, so we're still going to be part of the business, just in a different aspect. I've been talking about producing someone for a long time and hopefully that'll happen soon."_

"_Nicky, you have no idea how proud I am of you," Katie told him smiling up at him._

_He smiled back, teeth and all as he replied, "Thanks Kare Bear, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even after knowing each other for 23 years."_

_She didn't say anything, just pulled his face down so their lips could meet._

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shined**

**In the sky, oh my, my, my.**

After being married for twenty years Nick is now fourty-three and Katie fourty-one. Their five kids, Will being eighteen, Hannah sixteen, Peter twelve, and Allyson six all are really into the music. Will and Hannah are part of a band with their cousins Jessica and Tommy, each playing their own instrument. They haven't started recording yet because they all want to finish school, but someday, that's their dream, to follow in their father and uncles footsteps and the boys couldn't be any prouder. Peter and Allyson on the other hand are the athletes of the family. Peter is a star at Soccer, Basketball and Baseball at only twelve years old, and his New Jersey little league team just recently went to the Little League World Series and won it all. Allyson, she loves soccer and is a spinning image of her father when he was her age according to her Nonie (grandmother in Italian) and Nono (grandfather in Italian).

"Hey Katie, where are the kids?" Nick asked walking into a quiet house, something that wasn't normal for the usually loud place.

"Will and Hannah are over at Kevin's with Tommy and Jess, and Pete's at baseball and Ally's over at Joe's playing with Sarah," his wife asked as he sat down next to her on the couch giving her a hello kiss on the lips.

"Oh," he answered softly. "So I got a call from a Disney producer today," Katie looked at him, encouraging him to continue. "They asked if Hannah would be interested in some auditions."

Katie smiled knowing that one of her daughters dreams has always been to act. "I think she'd love it."

"Well, we'll tell her when she gets home then," he told her.

She got up to go toward the back porch, as Nick looked at her funny. "Where do you think you're going?" he smirked.

"To watch the sunset," she answered nonchalantly waiting for him to follow. He did and together they sat on the back porch swing and watched the sun set, just like they've done so many nights before.

"I love you so much Kare Bear. I want you to know that when I was nine, I dreamed of the two of us getting married and living in my parents old home, and because of you all of my dreams came true," he told her kissing her temple while wrapping his arms tighter around her.

She blushed, something that she always does when Nick tells her things like that before speaking. " I love you too Nicky, and because of you, all of my dreams have come true too."

"Always and Forever?" she asked.

"Always and Forever," he replied sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**Well, there you go. My newest one-shot to the song Mary's Song (Oh my, my, my) by Taylor Swift. It's one of my favorites off of her first album. This took me three days to finish, so lemme know what you think about it! Thankss!**

**~Keri**


End file.
